2.22 Three Minutes Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | Info=Geregisseerd door: Stephen Williams}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (all the flashbacks in the episode are on-island) see 13 Days Ago written on the bottom of the screen. see Locke putting guns away in the armory. Michael enters. MICHAEL whispering: John, John, I was hoping I could borrow one of these guns. LOCKE: Is it supposed to be a secret? MICHAEL: Jack's asleep. LOCKE him a rifle: More target practice? MICHAEL: Well, you know, just want to stay sharp. looks at his watch LOCKE: You got a date? MICHAEL: No. Old habits, you know. LOCKE: Yes, I do. MICHAEL: Thanks, man. Hey, can I just get a couple of these bullets? I promise I won't... drops a box of bullets on the floor. MICHAEL: Damn! I'm sorry... LOCKE: Naw, that's alright. I got it. bends down to get the bullets and Michael knocks him out with the butt of the rifle. Michael runs to the computer and starts typing but nothing is displayed. MICHAEL: Come on. Where are you? random letters that Michael was typing appear and he backspaces over them. He starts typing again. MICHAEL typing: You okay? MONITOR: ok, no time, come soon? MICHAEL typing: I'm ready. Coming NOW. You said north -- north WHERE? MONITOR: when they take me out. there's huge rocks with a big HOLE in the middle by the beach. you'll know when you see. MICHAEL typing: It's gonna be okay. I'm coming. MICHAEL speaking: I'm coming, Walt. JACK the background, off camera: Locke. blanks out the screen and grabs the rifle. finds Locke lying unconscious in the armory. JACK: John. MICHAEL and cocking his gun: Stay in there. Stay. JACK: Michael, what are you... MICHAEL: Stay in there, Jack! JACK: Hey, whatever's going on... MICHAEL: Look, I'm going after my son. I'm going after my son and nobody is going to stop me, okay. Okay, that is my right. That is a father's right. closes the vault door. Today the hatch we see Michael light a piece of paper on fire and watch it burn. Jack comes out of the hatch. JACK: Hey. What are you doing out here? MICHAEL: Nothing. Just getting some air. JACK: Come on. We should talk. see Ana and Libby's bodies covered with blankets on makeshift stretchers. Hurley, Jack, Sawyer, Kate, and Michael are in the hatch. JACK: How many? SAWYER: Rifles and pistols? 11 total. JACK: That's it? SAWYER: That's it. In case you forgot, they took 5 of 'em right off us. JACK: How long would it take us to get to their camp? MICHAEL: We leave now, move fast? Middle of the night tomorrow. Look, they have no idea I know where they are. They won't be expecting us. So we get the guns and we go. Right now. Just the 5 of us. JACK: No, no, 5 is not enough. You said there's at least 20 of them. They've got our guns and we're not even sure if what you saw was... MICHAEL: Hey, I know I saw! We take too many people, they'll hear us coming. I'm not taking a damn army across the island, Jack. JACK: Michael, you sure you're in the best place to be making decisions for all of us right now? MICHAEL: You got a son, Jack? HURLEY angry: They're dead! Ana-Lucia and Libby are dead. I mean, we haven't even buried them yet. JACK Hurley: Me and you will take Libby, okay. -to Kate]: Can you? KATE: Yeah, of course. JACK: Sawyer, would you? SAWYER: Yeah. JACK Michael: You should stay here. We'll bury them tonight, then we'll figure out what's next. get the bodies and start to carry them out of the hatch. Michael stares at a pool of Libby's blood on the floor. COMMERCIAL BREAK Days Ago see Michael running through the jungle. He stops to check his compass and continues running. He comes across a man peeing. MICHAEL his rifle: Hey, put your hands up. Put 'em up! Don't move. PICKETT: Relax buddy. I ain't movin'. Why don't you just put that down... MICHAEL: Shut up! PICKETT: You're Walt's old man, aren't you? MICHAEL: What? Mr. Friendly is right behind Michael and takes the rifle. Michael breaks away and runs firing a pistol behind him. Pickett fires a couple of shots after him. MR. FRIENDLY: What are you doing?! We need him. Friendly throws a slingshot type strap that wraps around Michael's feet, tripping him. MR. FRIENDLY: Bag him quick. His friends are right behind us. Today see Michael cleaning the blood from the floor of the hatch. Eko enters. EKO: Hello. MICHAEL: I didn't hear you come in, man. EKO: I left my shoes outside. They were muddy. MICHAEL: Did you find him? Henry? EKO: No. MICHAEL: I hear you're a priest. EKO: Yes. MICHAEL: I guess you believe in hell, then. EKO Michael clean the blood: For a brief time I served in a small parish in England. Every Sunday after Mass, I would see a young boy waiting in the back of the church. And then one day, the boy confessed to me that he had beaten his dog to death with a shovel. He said that the dog had bitten his baby sister on the cheek; and he needed to protect her. And he wanted to know whether he would go to hell for this. I told him that God would understand -- that he would be forgiven, as long as he was sorry. But the boy did not care about forgiveness. He was only afraid that if he did go to hell -- that dog would be there waiting for him. see Michael walking through the jungle. He stops and throws up. Jack happens to walk by and see him. JACK: Hey, are you alright? MICHAEL: Yeah. JACK: I was coming back to check on you. MICHAEL: Yeah, man. I had to get out of there. Just -- I have to get my son back. JACK: We're going to help you do that, Michael. MICHAEL: But, it's got to be the way I said, man. Just the 5 of us. Otherwise, it won't work. It won't work. JACK: I promise. We're going to figure that out. MICHAEL: No, I already have figured it out. It's got to be just the people who already know. You, me, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley. That's it. Anybody else -- look, it puts him in more danger. You don't get to decide this. It's my son. It's my call. And that's the way it has to be. JACK: Then that's the way it'll be. see Claire with Aaron at their tent. Charlie enters. CHARLIE: Hey. Hey, Aaron. Hey, big guy. Hi. Have you seen Eko? CLAIRE: No. CHARLIE: You know, we're building a church. CLAIRE: Is there something you want, Charlie? CHARLIE: Yeah, I found something on the pallet I thought you might need. takes a small case out of his pack and opens it revealing an injection device and some vials. CLAIRE: Vaccine? CHARLIE: I don't know what we need a vaccine for, but I figured if anyone should have it, you and the baby should. doesn't respond It's alright. It's a pneumatic injector. You just put into your leg demonstrates and it goes right in. Quite painless, really. CLAIRE: You seem to know a lot about it. CHARLIE: I tried it. I wanted to make sure it was safe before giving it to you and the baby. CLAIRE: Well, how do you feel? I mean, did it do anything? What did it, what did it do? CHARLIE: I feel fine. Anyway, it says you're supposed to give yourself a shot every 9 days. Alright? So, there's enough here for you and the baby for a while. That's it. I'll put it -- I'll put it... puts it down. CLAIRE: Thank you. CHARLIE: Welcome. CLAIRE: I should really feed him. CHARLIE: Yeah. Hey, Claire, did you think that maybe you and I could... CLAIRE something over Charlie's shoulder: Oh my God! Michael's back. see Sun and Jin on the beach. Sun looks up and sees Michael approaching. SUN: Michael? turns to see Michael and Jack approaching. He runs over and hugs him. JIN: in Korean Okay? MICHAEL: Yeah, yeah. It's good to see you, too. SUN him: Are you alright? MICHAEL: Yeah, I'm am. It's just -- I'm fine. looks over and notices Kate and Hurley are digging graves. SUN: in Korean Who? MICHAEL: Ana-Lucia and Libby. JIN: in Korean SUN: What happened to them? MICHAEL: They were murdered. COMMERCIAL BREAK Days Ago see Alex at a fire. Mr. Friendly brings Michael in and takes the hood off his head. MR. FRIENDLY: Hey there, Michael. spits in his face. Not going to hold that against you. Fair's fair. I took your boy. But don't do that again, okay. MICHAEL: Where is he you son-of-a-bitch? PICKETT with Kate in a hood: Hey, look at what I found? She was following her friend about a half a click behind us. MR. FRIENDLY Michael: You make one sound you'll never see your boy again. Pickett Gag him. Get ready with the torches. I'm going to talk to her people. see Locke, Sawyer and Jack in the jungle with torches. It's an edited version of the same scene we saw in The Hunting Party episode. LOCKE: I think we'd better head back. SAWYER: What? JACK: Just find the trail, John. LOCKE: I've lost the trail. JACK: You don't just lose a trail! You just don't want to find him. LOCKE: Yeah, that's right, Jack. I've been running through the jungle, toward the sounds of gunfire, because I don't care about Michael. JACK: You know what happens if we just turn around and go back? We're never going to see him again. And that's going to be on us -- on you, and on me. MR. FRIENDLY: You're exactly right, Jack. Jack and Sawyer all have their guns drawn on Mr. Friendly. JACK: Who are you? SAWYER: He's the son-of-a-bitch that shot me on the raft. moves forward, looking like he's going to shoot. MR. FRIENDLY: Why don't you point the gun down? is suddenly shot, the bullet apparently grazing his ear or neck. see Michael and Kate reacting to the gunshots. ALEX: It's okay. He's just delivering a message. He has to scare your friends to do it. to Jack and Mr. Friendly. JACK broadly: I don't believe you. MR. FRIENDLY: You don't believe what? JACK: I think there's more of us than there are of you. MR. FRIENDLY: That's an interesting theory. yelling and raising his arms Light 'em up! are suddenly lit and the group is surrounded by people just out of sight. MR. FRIENDLY: Give me your weapons, turn around, go home. JACK: No. MR. FRIENDLY: I hoped it wouldn't come to this. yelling Bring her out, Alex! see Alex looking hesitant. PICKETT: Go on. ALEX: You. PICKETT: Come on, Alex. ALEX: Please? PICKETT Kate: Let's go. Up. exits with Kate ALEX: Is Claire okay? Did she have the baby? Is it okay? Is it a boy or a girl? looks confused, but can't respond because he's gagged. to Jack and Mr. Friendly. MR. FRIENDLY: Like I said -- curiosity. pulls the bag off Kate's head. Sawyer and Locke throw their weapons down. SAWYER Mr. Friendly: You and me ain't done, Zeke. Friendly grabs the guns and lets Kate go. The torches go out simultaneously and Mr. Friendly walks away and goes back to where Michael and Alex are. MR. FRIENDLY: His friends are going home. drops the guns on the ground Divvy 'em up. Friendly looks at Alex, and she hesitates. ALEX Michael: Sorry. knocks him out with her gun. Today see Michael on the beach with Vincent. see Jack and Sawyer getting the guns from Sawyer's tent. Sawyer pulls a bottle of booze out of his stash. SAWYER: What do you say, Doc? looks at the bottle and goes back to collecting the guns Here I was thinking the Irish drink when somebody dies. takes a drink JACK: I'm not Irish. SAWYER: Neither am I. So what happened out there in the jungle? JACK: Exactly what he said happened -- he found their camp... SAWYER: I ain't talking about Mike. You and Freckles -- before you found him you all were gone all night. JACK: We were caught in a net. SAWYER: What the hell is that supposed to mean? JACK: It means we got caught in a net. SAWYER: Is that what they're calling it these days? exits the tent and we see Sayid approaching. SAYID: Is it true -- Henry's gone? JACK: Yeah. SAYID: Who's going after him? JACK: Locke and Eko went out in the middle of the night, but... SAWYER: But we haven't seen either of them since. SAYID what they're carrying: Those are the guns, aren't they? What are you doing with them? SAWYER: What do you think we're doing? It's time to finish this. SAYID: When do we leave? SAWYER: In the morning. JACK: You're not coming, Sayid. SAYID: Excuse me? JACK: Michael wants to keep it small. Me, Kate, Hurley, and him. SAWYER: Yeah, well, him says even though Pippy Longstocking and the damn Grape Ape are ideal candidates for the Dirty Dozen -- I'm just going to say we might just want to bring the Red Beret. JACK: It's Michael's call. He knows where we're going. SAYID: It is not his call, Jack. It's ours. SAWYER Sayid a gun: Welcome aboard. see Eko walking in the hatch. He sees his cross pulling from his chest toward as he walks by the magnet area. We hear the alarm start to beep. Eko goes to the computer room and enters the numbers. Charlie enters. CHARLIE: So, you wake up in the middle of the night; you grab your Jesus stick; you race off into the jungle. You don't call; you don't write? EKO: I'm sorry. I had work to do. CHARLIE: Right, yeah. EKO: Charlie, would you do me a favor? I was hoping you could bring my things from the beach here. CHARLIE: What for? You moving in here? Fancy yourself a little bachelor pad? EKO: Yes. I'm moving in here. CHARLIE: Well, what about the church? You said we were supposed to be building it together, man. EKO: I am supposed to do something different now. CHARLIE: What am I supposed to do? EKO: Bring me my things. CHARLIE exiting: Bring your own things. EKO: Charlie, please. CHARLIE: You better leg it, mate. Clock's ticking. see Michael putting supplies in his pack. Sawyer enters. SAWYER: Got some good news for you. Captain Arab's in too. Calvary rides at sunrise. MICHAEL: You told Sayid? SAWYER: Yeah, I told Sayid. MICHAEL: You shouldn't have done that! SAWYER: Oh, well I'm sorry. I just figure if we going to war, we'd want the one guy who's actually been in a war. That a problem? MICHAEL: No, it's not a problem. SAWYER exiting: Well, alright then. COMMERCIAL BREAK Days Ago see a group of the Others leading Michael, whose arms are tied behind his back. He trips and Pickett pulls him up hard. PICKETT: Get up. MICHAEL: Get off of me! MR. FRIENDLY: You got a problem, Michael? MICHAEL: You march me day and night without any rest. Yeah, my problem is I'm tired. MR. FRIENDLY: Well, I'd offer to knock you out and carry you, but we're here. see a large stone "wall" in the distance with a hole in it. Michael recognizes it as the landmark he was told to look for. They enter a camp with tent-like shelters and more Others, all dressed in raggedy clothes. We see two men with rifles standing guard in front of hatch doors. They pass people with fishing nets and we can see the ocean behind them. MR. FRIENDLY: Put him right over here. Alex Tell her we're here. PICKETT: I can't promise this won't hurt. jabs a needle in Michael's arm. MICHAEL: Ow, damn it! PICKETT: Relax, just taking some blood. MICHAEL: Taking some blood for what? Who are you people? Where's my son? PICKETT: That's it; all done. See you in the funny pages. exits woman, Ms. Klugh, enters. MS. KLUGH: Hello, Michael. MICHAEL: Where's my son? MS. KLUGH: My name is Ms. Klugh. I was hoping you might help me answer some questions. About Walt. MICHAEL: Where is he? MS. KLUGH: Is he your biological son? MICHAEL: What? MS. KLUGH: Are you his father? MICHAEL: Yes, I'm his... MS. KLUGH: How old was he when he started speaking? MICHAEL: I, he... MS. KLUGH: Did he have any illnesses growing up? Headaches? Fainting spells? MICHAEL: What? No! I don't -- I wasn't there. He was half way around the world. Why are you asking me all these questions? MS. KLUGH: Did Walt ever appear in a place he wasn't supposed to be? You say he was half way around the world -- did you see him? MICHAEL: I want my son! You bring him to me right now. I want to see my boy! MS. KLUGH: For someone who wants his son back so badly, you don't seem to know much about him, Michael. Today see Sayid preparing his pack on the beach. Michael enters. MICHAEL: Hey, you're not coming. SAYID: Welcome back, Michael. MICHAEL: Look, I know Sawyer told you, alright. But, it's not going to work. You're not coming. SAYID: And why is it that I'm not coming? MICHAEL: Because you're going after the guy that escaped. And I'm going after my son. SAYID: Are you implying I'd let a desire for revenge compromise Walt's safety? MICHAEL: I'm implying that I decide who stays and who goes; and you stay. I know you want to help, right? But I've got to do this my way. SAYID: Of course. Good luck, Michael. see Charlie working on building the church, but he drops the pole he's trying to lift into place. CHARLIE: Bloody hell. looks up to see Vincent running toward him carrying a Virgin Mary statue in his mouth which he then drops at Charlie's feet. CHARLIE: Are you kidding me? Did someone put you up to this? runs off and Charlie follows him to Sawyer's tent where he finds the rest of the statues. see Charlie at the shore, throwing the statues into the ocean. He looks around to see Locke is sitting on the beach nearby, watching him. see Jack walking in the hatch. He comes upon Eko at the computer. JACK: You were supposed to come right back. You were out in the jungle all night. What happened? EKO: We were unable to find Henry's trail. JACK: Yeah, I got that. Where's Locke? EKO: I do not know. JACK: We're burying Ana-Lucia and Libby at sunset. EKO: Thank you. I will mourn them in my own way. see Jack and Sawyer preparing the guns. SAWYER: Who's going to talk? JACK: What? SAWYER: The funeral. Who's going to talk? JACK: I'm sure Hurley will want to say something about Libby. SAWYER: I never even knew her last name. Ana-Lucia. JACK: It's Cortez. SAWYER: Cortez, there you go. I screwed her. JACK: What? SAWYER: That's how she got my gun. Ana, she jumped me. looks puzzled We got caught in a net. JACK: Why are you telling me this, Sawyer? SAWYER: Because you're about the closest thing I've got to a friend, Doc. And because she's gone. Well, at least now we get to kill to somebody. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Hurley and Kate digging the graves. Michael approaches. MICHAEL: Jack fill you in on the plan? KATE: What plan? MICHAEL: We're leaving first thing tomorrow -- back across the island to their camp. KATE: Okay. MICHAEL Hurley: What about you, man? You coming with us? HURLEY: Why would I want to go? MICHAEL: Because they killed her! KATE: Michael, come on. MICHAEL: What do you say, Hugo? HURLEY: I'm sorry about Walt, dude. But I'm not coming. MICHAEL: You're sorry...! KATE: Michael. Day Ago see the Others' camp at night. Michael is being held inside one of the shelters. Ms. Klugh enters. MS. KLUGH: Dinner time. MICHAEL: When are you going to do it? MS. KLUGH: When am I going to do what? MICHAEL: Kill me. I've seen where you live. I know how to get here. You have been asking me asking me questions I don't know the answer to for a week. I don't even think my son is alive. MS. KLUGH: He is alive, Michael. He's standing outside right now. MICHAEL: What, do you think I'm stupid? MS. KLUGH: There's been a development since you came here, Michael. One of our people was captured by yours. MICHAEL: So, go get him back. MS. KLUGH: We can't do that. But you can. And if you do, we'll let you and Walt go free. MICHAEL: I want to see my son. MS. KLUGH: Michael... MICHAEL: I want to see him! If he is out there you bring him in! You bring him in here right now!! MS. KLUGH out: Pickett! Michael You have 3 minutes. brings Walt inside. MICHAEL: Walt. WALT: Dad. MICHAEL: Let him go! Let him go! Get your hands off him, right now! WALT: Dad, don't. MICHAEL: Are you okay? WALT: Yeah. MICHAEL: I just -- did they hurt you? WALT: They make me take tests. MICHAEL: They make you what?! MS. KLUGH: We're not going to talk about that. WALT: How's Vincent? MICHAEL: Vincent, he's great. He's great. He misses you. Hey don't, don't, don't be scared, man. Don't be scared. It's going to be over real soon, okay? I'm going to get you out of here, okay. WALT: They're not who they say they are. They're pretending. MS. KLUGH: Walt! You want me to put you in the room again? MICHAEL: Pretending? Pretending what? MS. KLUGH: That's it. We're done. MICHAEL: No, wait. Hey wait, wait, wait. Come here, Walt. Wait, come here, Walt. breaks away from Pickett and runs and hugs Michael. WALT: Dad, couple of unintelligible words. Help me, please! Don't leave me! MICHAEL: I won't, man. I'm going to take -- I'm going to get you out of here. I promise you, I will get you out of here. grabs Walt. WALT: Dad! Dad! MICHAEL: Let him go! Walt wait! Let go of him! WALT: I love you! MICHAEL: Walt, I'm going to get you out of here! WALT: I love you! MICHAEL: Walt, I love you too, Walt! WALT: Let me go! Let me go! MICHAEL: I'm going to get you out of here. is finally taken out, and Michael breaks down sobbing. MS. KLUGH: After you release our man, I'm going to need you to do something else. MICHAEL: Whatever you want. MS. KLUGH: I'm writing 4 names down -- 4 of your friends. We need you to bring them here. You have to bring only these 4 people, Michael. Just them. If you don't bring all the people on the list, you'll never see Walt again. MICHAEL crying: Okay, okay. MS. KLUGH: Do you understand, Michael? MICHAEL crying: Yes. What do I tell them. MS. KLUGH: Doesn't matter. Make up a story. They'll be angry enough to believe whatever you say. hands him the list of names. MICHAEL: Who's James Ford? MS. KLUGH: You know him as Sawyer. You know the rest of them? MICHAEL: Yeah. I know them. If I do all this -- if I do what you say... MS. KLUGH: You get your son back. You both go free. MICHAEL: Then I want the boat. COMMERCIAL BREAK see people gathering at the beach for the funeral. We see Locke sitting on the beach nearby. He cuts loose the splint on his leg, shoulders his pack, and walks off in the other direction. see Jack and Sayid walking together toward the graves. JACK: When the plane crashed I was on my way to Los Angeles to bury my dad. SAYID: I'm sorry to hear that. JACK: Yeah. It seems like such a long time ago now. I was going to go right from the airport to the cemetery but I had no idea what I was going to say. Here we are again. SAYID: I think Michael has been compromised. stops Let's keep walking, Jack. JACK: What do you mean "compromised"? SAYID: His actions are not those of a man who is telling the truth. JACK: Why would he lie to us? SAYID: Because I believe a father would do anything for his son. Because I believe Michael may have freed Henry. And because I believe he is leading you into a trap. JACK: You believe a lot, Sayid. SAYID: I also believe that Henry was one of them. JACK: Alright, let's go talk to him. SAYID: No, he must continue to believe he's in control. JACK: Why the hell would we want to do that? SAYID: So we can create an advantage. JACK: How? SAYID: I don't know yet. But we have one more night to figure that out. see everyone gathered around for the funeral service. JACK: Ana-Lucia Cortez was -- before we crashed she was a police officer. I don't think it was easy for her being here. But I think she did the best she could. She was a woman of few words, and I'm going to follow her example. Rest in peace, Ana. HURLEY: Libby was -- she was -- she -- Libby was a psychologist, or psychiatrist -- one of those. Either way, she probably helped a lot of people. She helped me. She was my friend. It's not fair that this happened to her. It's not. Michael I'm going with you. Goodbye, Libby. sees something on the water. SUN: Boat. Boat! see a sailboat coming in to shore. Category: Transcripten